


Me, I'm Not

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Darren Hayes (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal





	Me, I'm Not

“So what's this party we're going to?” Darren asked rummaging through their closet.

“Oh just one of those networking type parties. You know, like we met at.” Adam replied with a small grin.

“Ah, so I need to keep an eye on you then, I know what you do at those type of parties.” Darren replied with a small laugh.

“Heh. You have nothing to worry about babe.” Adam said walking into the bathroom to put on his makeup.

“Uh huh.” Darren grab his final piece of clothing, finally getting dressed.

“I don't really want to be there that long, you know how dry those parties are.”

“I know, but you got to keep your contacts up rockstar.”

“Yeah.” Adam replied putting on the finishing touches of eyeliner.

Darren slipped on his suit coat as Adam walked out of the bathroom. He stopped to appreciate the sight before him.

“Damn you look good.”

Blush crept into Darren's face, “Really, it's just a suit.”

Adam walked over wrapping his arms around Darren's slim waist. “Yes really.”

“Mmm I can feel that.”

“You know what you do to me.”

“Do I?” Darren arched an eyebrow, grinding softly against Adam.

“Tease.” Adam moaned softly.

“You love it.” Darren pulled away sightly, “You look beautiful.” He slid his hand along Adam's face, “You don't need eight pounds of makeup you know.”

Adam sighed softly, “Yeah. We better get going.”

“Can't we just stay here.” Darren pouted.

“You know I have to go to this. I don't need to explain it to you.”

“I know,” Darren sighed, “let's go.”

The party wasn't too far from their home so they got there in a matter of minutes. Once inside they both scanned the room.

“Oh there's a bar.”

“You sound a little excited about that.” Adam laughed softly. “Just don't drink too much.”

“Shut up and get me a drink.” Darren replied.

“Wine?” Adam inquired.

“Yes please.” Darren smiled watching Adam head to the bar.

“Here babe.” Adam nudged Darren with his glass.

“Thanks.” He replied taking a sip.“Go, mingle, I'll just be over here.”

“OK.” A small peck on the cheek and Adam was off into the small crowd.

Darren leaned back against the wall watching Adam. He was such a social butterfly when he needed or wanted to be. He felt so proud of him as he watched. He was so confident and smart about the business.

“Hello.” A voice brought Darren out of his thoughts.

“Hi.” Darren replied cautiously.

“What's you name?”

“Darren.”

“I'm James. Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Darren smiled politely.

“So what brings you here?” James asked.

“I came with someone.”

“Oh yeah, and they left you here all alone?” James stepped closer.

“Well he had to come to this party, so I came along with him.”

“Are you in music?” James inquired as his eyes moved over Darren.

“Yeah, I'm a singer.”

“Oh yeah. Anything I would know?”

“I'm kind of on my own now. Used to be in Savage Garden back in the Nineties.” Darren looked past James, scanning the crowd for Adam.

“Oh OK. I'm a producer, not like a big name yet or anything.” James laughed, “I'll have to check out your music.”

“Sure. My website is Darren Hayes dot com. It's pretty easy to remember.”

“Yeah.” James eyes roamed again as he stepped closer. “So..”

“Look you need to back up.” Darren warned.

“Why?” James trailed a hand down Darren's arm.

Within seconds James felt a breath on the back of his neck and a clearing of the throat, which sounded more like a growl.

“Excuse me.” Adam's voice was low and menacing. His eyes black as he stared a hole through the man.

Darren grabbed at Adam's arm as a clearly shaken James slinked away. Adam stared after James even when he was out of sight. Darren reached up, placing a hand on Adam's cheek trying to turn his focus onto him.

“Adam.” Darren tried to break into Adam's dark trance.

Adam stared, still damn near growling at the situation. A scary silence as Darren tried to snap him out of it.

“Adam, you need to calm down.” He tugged at Adam's arm, leading him to a back hallway. “Adam, look at me. Get yourself together.”

He looked down at Darren and backed him into the wall. The kiss so hard, it felt like it may bruise Darren's lips. So full of anger, jealousy, possession. Darren broke the kiss panting for air. Once again he grabbed Adam's hand as he looked around. The closest thing he could find was a closet. Dragging Adam inside he shut the door. Both hands now on Adam's face he looked him in the eyes.

“Calm down. Take a breath. You have nothing to worry about.”

Adam's only reply was to push Darren against the wall, as hungry lips attacked once more. Adam worked quickly unbuckling Darren's belt and pants. A small conscience thought had his hand in his own pocket, digging out the small packet of lube there before shoving his own pants down. A quick slick hand slid along his cock as the other pushed Darren against the nearest wall. He forced Darren's legs apart as far as the pants at his ankles would allow. Within seconds Adam thrust inside. It took all Darren had to stifle the scream in his throat. Hard, fast, and near animal like as Adam took what was his. The only sounds from Adam were small possessive growls as he reached around roughly grabbing Darren's throbbing cock.

“Come for me.” The first semi coherent sentence from Adam, “Only me.”

Darren shuddered, coming in seconds at the words breathed into his ear.

“That's right... fucking mine!” A final hard thrust and Adam spilled into Darren.

Panting and shivering Adam slid out of Darren. Darren took a moment to compose himself before turning to face Adam.

“Better now?” Darren inquired quietly.

His reply was a deep, heavy sigh.

“Look at me Adam.” He placed a finger under Adam's chin. You have nothing to worry about rockstar. I know you know that.”

“I'm sorry.” Adam's voice small, quiet.

“It's OK. Look, let's just get out of here and go home.”

“Yeah.” Adam replied getting himself together.

Darren was a mess, but he didn't care about that at the moment. He slid his pants up, and tried to make himself look presentable. He peaked out the door, a mental sigh of relief when it was empty. He grabbed Adam's hand and led them out of the closet and down the hall back to the party. They quietly slipped outside to the car.

“Give me your keys. I'll drive.”

Adam nodded and handed over the keys. “Look I'm sorry.”

“I know.” Darren replied as they got in the car.

“It's just... I get so irrational... especially after Drake. I wish I could say I was fully past all that, but that voice lingers in the back of my head.”

Darren ran a soothing hand over Adam's thigh. “I know. But you really have nothing to worry about.”

“I know that. I do, but when that switch is flipped I can't stop myself.” Adam sighed.

Darren pulled into their garage, and they got out heading upstairs into the bedroom. A small smile lit Darren's face.

“You know I really have to stop rewarding you for your bad behavior.”

Adam's laugh came from the bathroom as he washed the makeup from his face.

“It is no way to convince you to stop being such a possessive prick.”

Adam walked out of the bathroom, shedding his last piece of clothing. “Perhaps if you didn't enjoy it so much.”

Blush crept onto Darren's cheeks. “Maybe I do, a little bit... but you really need to cut it out. You know you got this.”

“Do I?” Adam smirked as he leaned against the door frame.

Darren sauntered over to him, His hand gliding along Adam's arm, “Maybe you need to prove it again rockstar.”

Adam's hand slid up into Darren's hair, a sharp yank hand Darren moaning softly. “Is it mine Princess?”

Darren's only answer was a whimper right before Adam attacked his lips. Another hot, possessive kiss, as Adam moved them towards the bed. Darren fell back against the mattress, and Adam pounced, covering Darren's smaller body with his larger frame.

“So fucking pretty.” Adam's voice husky as his lips attached to Darren's neck. “Mine.” The hot breath in Darren's ear making him shudder.

“Prove it.” came the breathy reply in Adam's ear.

Adam groaned as he reached for the lube, taking a quick second to prepare. He stared down at Darren as he shoved inside with a quick thrust.

A cry tore from Darren's throat at the quick, hard thrust.

“Fuck.” the word fell from Adam's lips as he was surround by Darren's tight heat for the second time tonight.

“Mmm is it yours rockstar? Huh?”

“Yes... fucking mine.”

“Fucking take it!” Darren's words urging Adam on.

Spiraling back into that dark place, Adam went from slow, hard thrusts, to animal like rutting. Like a wolf, claiming his mate for all to see. Over and over possessive words spilling from his lips. Each word, and thrust making Darren ache. His cock throbbing, leaking profusely, desperate for attention. Unable to hold back anymore, Darren grabbed his cock, stroking furiously, seconds from the edge. Darren's cry soundless as he came hard, spilling all over his stomach.

“That's right, fucking come for me.” Adam's thrusts never slowing, “Only me!” As the last word passed Adam's lips, he threw his head back, nearly growling as he came insanely hard, filling Darren's ass.

Panting, Adam slipped out of Darren. His cock still slightly hard, even after all that. He ran his hand along it, shuddering with each gentle stroke. Darren looked over licking his lips at the sight. Adam sat there on his knees, head thrown back, lips parted, his hand moving slowly on his cock. Adam smoothed the hair from his face as he looked back down to Darren. Unbelievably, his cock was hardening again with his own light touch.

“Mmm still have something to prove rockstar?”

Adam moaned as he opened his eyes to look at Darren.

“Gonna show them who I belong to Adam? Huh? Am I yours?”

“Yessss.” Adam hissed as his eyes slipped closed again, grip tightening on his cock.

“Am I yours rockstar? Is that big fucking cock gonna come all over me?”

Adam's strokes quickened as did his breaths. Animal like grunts and groans as he inched closer to the edge.“He's fucking mine... only mine.” Adam leaned over Darren's stomach, hand bracing himself on the other side as he fucked the tight fist of his hand. A deep groan and Adam was spilling onto Darren's stomach.

“That's right baby, come all over me. Show them I'm yours.”

Adam slid up to his knees again, shuddering as he milked the last drops from his cock. “Mine.” The word nearly silent as his hand stilled, his eyes opening to see what he had done. He trailed a finger through his come as a smirk lit his face. An answering smirk appeared on Darren's face.

“I fucking love you Adam Mitchel Lambert.”

Adam laughed as he collapsed next to him, “I love you too Darren Stanley Hayes.”

Disregarding the mess on his stomach, Darren moved closer snuggling tight against Adam. “Seriously though baby, you need to stop this crazy possessive shit.”

“I know. It just gets so uncontrolled. Drake cheating on me really messed me up. I was never this bad until that happened.” Adam's eyes got a little misty at the thought.

“Listen to me.” Darren moved up on an elbow to stare Adam in the eyes. “Nothing is going to take me away from you. No one could make me feel the way you do. Just because some attractive guy is talking to me doesn't mean I'm going to fall into his bed. I am not like that, no matter what happened when we first met.”

Adam laughed softly, “I know. You know I have issues with my looks sometimes, and I get just as insecure as anyone else when someone is hovering around their mate. Trust me, in my heart I know you aren't going anywhere, it's my mind that flips on me sometimes.”

Darren leaned down kissing Adam softly, “I know baby. I really need to stop rewarding you like this though, it's not helping your cause.”

“Yeah that might help.” Adam's husky laugh turned to a quite tone, “But I can't help it if your cock throbs every time I get that look in my eyes, or that edge to my voice.”

Darren shuddered, “Stop that.”

“What?” Adam inquired with a husky, well fucked voice.

“That, that voice. I seriously can not go again even if I tried.”

“Sorry...” Adam smirked.

“If I didn't love you so fucking much I'd punch you right in the neck for that smirk.” Darren replied with a smile.

“What?” Adam laughed, “Anyways, on that note I've got to piss.”

“Thanks for that.”

“You love me.” Adam kissed Darren's nose and got up, heading to the bathroom.

“I do...” Darren sighed, getting up to join Adam and clean himself up.


End file.
